Big Friendly Giant
Spoilers! The below information contains spoilers for Battle for Generations. Please watch the episodes in question if you haven't seen them already. "Where doing teamwork!"- Donald, to Evil Ruben Big Friendly Giant '''is the 12th episode of Battle for Generations, and the 12th episode of the overall series. It was released on July 24, 2018. Watch it on Youtube: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Oe1RHHMazqQ Challenge: Tie one of Kill's arms to the pillar. Winners: The Winners, The Killers, Team YOLO, Team Newbies, Team Umm, Team Memes. Losers: Team Evil Ruben Eliminated: Kill Cake for cake at stake: A text if your safe. Previous: Sorry I Was Hungry Next: Is Thirteen Really Unlucky? '''Plot 'Cold open' Token asks Donald of what team do Misty and him go on. Donald asked if they were from The Newbies. And Misty said that they kicked them out and haven't participated in the last challenge. Oswald asks Misty if they should join his team. Misty said OK and Classic Hapman asked Token if they could be on there team. 'Cake at Stake' Before Cake at Stake, Donald wanted Fish to do it but he went away. Ice Cream walks and see's some contestant's arguing. Ice Cream says that she's back and Donald greeted Ice Cream that she's back. Donald asked Dawn where were The Killers at and Dawn pointed that the Killers are up. When Cake at Stake starts Zach pressed the button for the TV because it was beeping. Donald asked The Killers that they had 287 votes and also asked that they will send you a text if your safe. Xavier had 10 votes, Zach had 73. In the bottom two we had Wubbzy and Kill. Wubbzy was safe and Kill was eliminated with 248 votes. 'After Cake at Stake' Kill was angry that he was eliminated so he formed 3 arms and 1 leg and screamed staticly. Donald asked that there were supposed to have an Ice Cream party but Kill was insane. Then Donald got an idea of what the challenge could be. 'Challenge' The challenge was to tie won of Kill's arms to the purple pillar. The last team to do it will be up for elimination. And Donald's clone will check if you did it. Oswald asks if there's any ideas so there team can be safe. Winner and Leo were thinking very hard. Misty had an idea and ran fast to parkour to the polls and then stepped on Cloudy which was a reference. And then grabbed one of Kill's arm and went down which made the Winners safe. Classic Hapman asked what are they going to do to make the team safe. Bucket and Rabbid Ruben were trying to think this out. Classic Hapman telled that Rabbid Ruben that's a good plan. Zach and Wubbzy were getting one of Kill's arm and there team where safe. Xavier asked if Zach was okay. Zach said that he's fine. Classic Hapman asked Rabbid Ruben to do his thing. Kill was distracted and annoyed by Rabbid Ruben's voice which let his arm go down. Donald wanted to lead this challenge and Evil Ruben said yeah whatever. Donald asked Evil Eduardo what's his problem and he said that Evil Ruben is going back to being evil. Donald was asking Evil Eduardo if he was supposed to be evil. But Evil Eduardo says that he does not know how to be evil. Classic Hapman said to Rabbid Ruben that he's not useless after all. Cassius wanted Herpmeme to get him up there. Herpmeme got him up Cassius thought he had Kill's arm but it was a Balloon. Donald said that Team Newbies were safe. And Team Umm was safe by Dawn getting a catipult to reach to Kill's arm. Evil Eduardo asked Donald to keep it steady so he can reach Kill's arm. Evil Ruben said what is he doing and he thinks he's gonna make them lose. And Donald said that there were doing teamwork. Then Evil Ruben said teamwork is stupid which made Donald, Broken Bottle, and Evil Eduardo gasp. And Evil Ruben throwed Broken Bottle and said stop being stupid. Cassius was thinking to himself that he can do it and then he ran and jumped from the poll so he can get Kill's arm. And Herpmeme did a mad face as he grabbed Kill's arm. And Team Memes were safe which means Team Evil Ruben is gonna be up for elimination. Stinger Zach tied of Kill's arms and he was free. Kill asked Zach if he's crying and Zach said that he never crys. Kill asked Zach that he's sorry for calling him out he just want himself to win. Kill said that he will always be with Zach. Votes Kill: 248 votes | Eliminated Wubbzy: 16 votes | Safe Zach: 13 votes | Safe Xavier: 10 votes | Safe 287 votes were in cast. Category:Episodes Category:2018 Episodes